


[Pokemon]三十九岁

by chulena



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), 丰缘地区
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulena/pseuds/chulena
Summary: 献给一个孤独的人，愿你永远不要同这个世界和解。
Kudos: 2





	[Pokemon]三十九岁

作为芳缘大陆最繁华的城市之一，紫堇市有时会忘了，自己其实依山傍水。  
和他们老当益壮的道馆馆主一样，紫堇人热爱改造与电力。他们用城市抵御春天频繁的沙尘，仰仗地下城弥补水土的不足，在自行车道上跨越绵延的海岸线。比起不断考验他们的自然，紫堇更相信人。  
如今，许多紫堇人只有在迈出旅行的第一步时，才意识到西北躁动的火山，南面相拥的海河，以及向东面不断赛跑，最终汇聚的陆地和海洋——芳缘，这片土地如此美，如此广阔。他们不由得心生雀跃，因为正如像这个世界的所有人一样，他们知道如何去探索它。  
“所以，你打算带什么精灵呢？”  
当他告诉社长自己要去旅行时，对方笑眯眯地问，似乎一个将近四十的上班族还想着离家探险是件稀松平常的事。  
他摇头：“我不带。”  
社长愣了愣。“谁都不带？”他重复。  
“不带。”  
“喷雾剂呢？”  
他沉默了一下：“也不带。”  
对方似乎有些不安了，打量着自己认识多年的职员，他刚三十九岁，还未发福，但久坐办公室总是不利于身体的，该出去走走，和精灵一起去冒险未尝不可，但是，一个人去烟突山吗？  
“您打算坐车吗？”  
“徒步过去。”  
“一个人？”  
“是的。”  
“不带精灵？”社长又重复了一遍，似乎还是不可置信。  
“是的。”  
“你没有精灵吗？”  
他答非所问：“我家以前是开饲育屋的，如今是我妹妹在管理。”  
“关系不好吗？”  
“不是。”  
“…紫堇的城郊有很多精灵，捉一只怎么样？”社长一只手扶着抽屉，似乎是要把珍藏的落雷兽借给他。  
他觉得有些好笑。“不必了。”他又重复了一遍，“我不带精灵。”  
社长盯着他半天，最后长叹了口气，忧心忡忡：“有什么原因吗？”  
“是的。”  
他没有再多说，对方也没有再问。

紫堇的北部是丘陵，十多年前固拉多引起的旱灾似乎无迹可寻，连人类小心开辟的小径都被埋没在灌丛中。他总是迷路，步子又很缓，就不得不频繁露宿野外。  
第一夜他躺在帐篷里，脚上新磨出的水泡有些痒，他无神地望着帐篷顶，月光很近，似乎贴着帐篷要逼仄过来，耳边有嗡鸣声，树叶在悉索，外面整个宇宙都在共奏，只有他浑浑噩噩地要在睡梦中裂解。  
很长时间里，唯一让他安心的都只有睡袋的新塑料味。  
好在上天垂怜，他几乎没遇到野生精灵，直到某天接水时打扰了成群的玛力露，它们身上有股鲜草味，使出的水枪也一样，像是草坪猛拍在他脸上，他磕在树干上，不争气地昏了过去，醒来时身上留着些啮了一半的树叶，还有一只卧在他腹部懒洋洋打瞌睡的刺尾虫——他被误认成了一棵树。  
这些遍布芳缘的虫系精灵成长得很快，当它们变得如此沉重的时候，就离进化不远了。他小心翼翼地将它抱起来，避开尾部的毒刺，将它轻放在枝桠间。伸展四肢时他的背部隐隐作痛。  
夕阳也惨淡，他一声不吭地朝西走。  
一出森林就能看到附近的人家，只有两三户，都沿着蜿蜒的河流。  
“来坐坐吧。”他们将这个狼狈的旅客迎进了屋。他全身湿透，衣上沾着泥巴和碎叶，脱了衣服背部淤青，手脚上密布着伤口。  
村中有位年轻的药剂师。“我知道您很勇敢。”她坚持道，“但您不能就这么旅行下去，在这里休息几天吧。我的毒蔷薇和什么精灵都合得来。”  
桌上的毒蔷薇费力地拿着和自己同高的棒子在磨药。她多小啊，看上去和双手的两束玫瑰一样纤弱，但她跳舞时能让人头晕目眩，飞出的叶片足以切开岩石。而他自己呢？躺在床上，背上的伤酥酥麻麻的，许是掺了麻痹粉。  
他动弹不得，只疲累地说：“我没有精灵。”  
少女不说话了，似乎每个人知道他没有精灵后，都无话可说。  
他觉得滑稽又可悲，眼前的窗外的河正在涌动，像条搀扶着夕阳的金绳，细长飘渺。一只金鱼王跃起，尾巴如轻柔的扇叶，斑纹巧妙地撑开，浮动，似乎要触到落日了。一切都会被切断，他悲观地预言，又不禁脱口而出——  
“您的毒蔷薇培育得很好。”  
像是奋起也像是妥协，但都是无用功，他昏了过去。

这十年来人们开始相信，即便你不向烟突山走去，它也会向你走来。  
“你住在哪里？紫堇啊，真是个好地方。那你应该也记得固拉多苏醒的那年吧。那时我就在山上露营，睡得正香呢，大群的小拳石就冲了过来，我一看，天居然已经亮了，后来我才知道那是固拉多造出来的太阳。我被我的隆隆岩托着，一路往山下跑啊，回头一看后面天又黑了——烟突山竟然喷发了，轰隆轰隆地，吵死了，现在想起来我都头疼，当时以为天都要塌了，其实不是，那声音，那个是，那……”  
“……那次火山爆发不是很厉害，但上面的缆车站没了。”  
这位过去的登山者如豪力一般壮硕，竟也打了个寒颤，像是还能感觉到他过去攀系着面前火山的一切，都被不容反抗的灾厄熔断，滚落，砸碎，最终一动不动地匍匐在火山脚下。那幅景象或许比死亡本身更像末日。  
可是，即使不再攀爬它的肌理，这位冒险家还是不愿意离开这座山。  
那是用依恋都无法概括的东西，是彼此走向对方。所以釜炎镇依旧因温泉欣欣向荣，秋叶镇仍然顽固地攥着被火山灰覆盖的田地。  
他因此对眼前的上班族开朗地笑，嘴里絮絮叨叨：“如果你想登山，最好的搭档还是小拳石，不过，烟突山不算最陡峭的，你可能见识不到它们的握力了。”  
他道了声谢，摆了摆手，只从对方手中买了根登山杖，拄着他几乎羸弱的腿脚。他一步步想向烟突山顶迈进，但没多久就在崎岖的窄道上踏进了小拳石的领地里，未被人类驯服的它们是很凶暴的，也加倍有力——没有精灵，他自然被滚动冲下了山道。  
失重一瞬间，他侧头看到了前路。釜炎镇附近的山道丝毫未被岁月磨损，野生的精灵们也依旧活跃。岩灰色的是小拳石和隆隆岩，火山岩般深棕色的是休憩的火山驼和煤炭龟。  
若是你拥有精灵，这条路便是一直敞开的。  
他没有精灵，但精灵还是救了他。  
那是一只很特别的盔甲鸟，身上泛着铜色的光，孤零零地攀着块巨岩，而不像普通的盔甲鸟那样在荆棘中筑巢。他被巨鸟从背上轻甩了下来，它啄羽毛的动作中有种淡淡的蔑视，似乎他不是被救了，而是在它滑翔时稳稳落到它背上的。  
它并不亲近人，也没有训练师。他一动不动，它就盯着这个人类，却也不威吓他，似乎是漫不经心地在告诉他，救你并不是我的本意，也不是某种天性。不救你也对我没什么损失，救了你也是个可有可无的结果。  
那种轻浮和漫不经心反倒让他很感动。他起身向这只冷淡的，离群索居的鸟深深鞠了一躬。他面朝着这只巨鸟，出于某种莫名的敬意，他不希望背对着它，于是便一步步向后走。被火山灰涂抹过的太阳是和缓的，一种令人昏沉的暗黄色，似乎要和巨鸟铜质的身体融成一片，但他明白，这只盔甲鸟是不属于这里的，不属于充满荆棘的，银亮的鸟群，不属于沉郁的火山，不属于天空，不属于大地。  
它同他一样并不存在，但也绝不属于彼此。  
盔甲鸟空鸣一声，挣开了双翼。他失足跌落崖底。

他做了梦，梦到很年轻的时候。  
他的祖父母管理着饲育屋，给了他和妹妹大把粘着精灵的时光。从那时起他们懂了许多关于精灵的事，它们的饲养，技能，特性，喜好，性格，等等。他比妹妹要学得好些，也更稳妥，但十四岁时，他离开了家，在紫堇求学，成了一个小职员。  
与家里和解是在几年之后了，他父母跑到紫堇来向他道歉：“以前我们都觉得你是一时叛逆，现在想想我们是没有征求过你的意见，其实你自己也有很多想做的事对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“不是因为讨厌饲育屋对吧？”  
“不是。”  
“如今你在做什么？广告？”  
“对。”  
“那还是和精灵有关系吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那你以前的经历还很有用的是吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你们。”  
现在回想起来只是纯粹的一厢情愿。他觉得自己都不能确定十四岁离家的原因：叛逆？梦想？难道在紫堇做广告就是他想要的？他从家里到紫堇，再到烟突山，是在，是在……  
“您醒了？”  
声音来自黑夜中的一个浅白的虚影，消毒水味似乎留在他的齿间，声音哑得吓人：“这是哪里？”  
“釜炎镇的医院。”护士和胖可丁一起将他扶了起来，喂了他一点水，“您还有印象吗？从崖上摔了下去，还好那里并不高，巡视的登山员也正好在附近，算是捡了一条命吧。别动，您的两条腿还不能动。即使能动，还是希望您不要贸然去爬烟突山。”  
她叹了口气：“我们得向您道歉，我们并没有找到您的手持精灵，但您不用急…”  
“不用的。”他打断道，“我没有精灵。”  
意料之中的沉默。  
她看上去很哀伤，为人医者或许更熟悉生离死别吧。她在想什么呢，面前的男人断了两条腿，但是最疼痛的还是他的心灵，他失去了某只信赖的伙伴，或许就是在烟突山附近，如今他是想纪念它，所以什么精灵也不带，就冲上了这座火山。  
离别是很平凡的事，所以每个人都觉得自己能理解没有精灵的痛苦，非常荒谬。  
“对不起。”他轻声说，“能让我一个人静一会儿吗？”  
护士貌似顺从地离开了房间，但他能听到门外胖可丁轻声吟唱，同夜风一般清凉，窗外的烟突山也沉静下来。他闭着眼，躺在床上，天花板上漆着勉强能辨识出的蓝天白云，还有隐秘的长翅鸥，轻巧地营造出这个适合调养的环境。  
周遭的一切都很平和。  
他不用想象都能看到，门外的护士拥抱着胖可丁柔顺的皮毛，远处的山脚下登山者与他的隆隆岩一起共眠，紫堇附近的丘陵旁药剂师在毒蔷薇的帮助下研究药材......人们与精灵的虚影与歌声交缠。  
“那都是很好的。”他情不自禁喃喃，“照料它们，培育它们，爱护它们，甚至索取他们的力量，都是我能选择的，但是，但是…”  
但他逃跑。  
他逃到紫堇，成为一个小职员，然后将近三十多岁的时候升了职，繁忙的工作让他总是很晚才回家，凌晨的大都市依旧充满活力，他却因为妹妹那里传来的联络困乏疲惫。回家。回家做什么？他对饲育屋不抱有热情，他不想回去。  
可是，难道这座城市就有他想要的东西吗？这里有什么不一样的？二十四小时都不会停止的电力？拥挤吵闹的人群？娱乐？科技？变化？他想从这里获得什么？  
突然像雷鸣般，天亮了。  
固拉多在远方嘶吼，烈日在芳缘冉冉升起，他仰起头，像是要瞎了一样。周围的一切，灯光与人群都消失在纯粹的白与热中，他本该什么都看不见，但是什么都看清楚了——地动山摇，他伏倒在地上，舌尖是柏油的味道，让他想吐。因为周遭的一切，每一种生活，每一样东西，都与他格格不入。  
他像是从一个久年的噩梦中醒来，满面彷徨，狼狈地，叫喊般地低吟——过了十多年，他依旧活在那一瞬间，还能复述当时从他的肺腑中迸裂出的每一个字——  
“我，不是因为，和精灵在一起，才觉得自己是人的。”  
“我是因为，没有精灵，因为很孤独，因为什么都没有，才觉得——”  
“才觉得我是一个人类的啊。”  
这些话似乎费劲了他全身的力气。他睡着了，又开始浑浑噩噩地做梦。那是个三十九岁的梦，没有任何现世的语言能够描述它。  
所以我们只说到这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次玩pm就是在表哥送给我的gba上，那机子的红宝石连存档都不行，关机时间超过五秒就会自动清档。  
> 表哥没给我充电线之前，我最远那次打通了紫堇的道馆，从烟突山的隧道穿到芳缘北部，被精英训练师狂虐后，有一个给回复的老婆婆，回复完还问我：“还很累啊，再休息一会儿吧。”  
> 那是小学四年级的暑假，我父母不在家，我忽然就哭出来了，关了gba，然后给我爸打了个电话。  
> 存档当然是没了，但是至今想起来，我都没有后悔这件事。  
> 这和本文其实没有太大关系，只是我想谈一谈而已（笑）  
> 顺便一提，我的第一只pm是火稚鸡，最爱的版本是黑白，N白天下第一！（大声）  
> 谢谢。


End file.
